pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style)
movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Rinna Raccoon (Rocky Raccoon) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Fear - Boom Boom (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Sadness - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Disgust - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Bill's Fear - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Jangles the Clown - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Joy - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Sadness - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Disgust - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Orbit (The Spacebots) *Jordan - Rocky Raccoon *Jordan's Joy - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl's Anger - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mr. Pines and Mrs. Pines (Gravity Falls) See Also *Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style) - Daffy Duck Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style) - Huckle Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style) - Sam Spacebot My Bad *Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style) - Boom Boom Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style): Rinna Raccoon's First Date? *Inside Out (Sergeant Murphy Style) - Transcripts Gallery Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Joy Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Anger Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom as Fear Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Bing Bong Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Jill's Sadness Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Jill's Disgust Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Bill's Joy Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Bill's Sadness Winnie-the-Pooh-Rabbit-Wallpaper-disney-6616252-1024-768.jpg|Rabbit as Bill's Disgust Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles the Clown Tom.jpg|Tom Cat as Jangles' Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Jangles' Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jangles' Anger Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jordan's Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Jordan's Fear Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Cool Girl's Joy Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Anger Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Teacher's Sadness Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Teacher's Disgust Category:Sergeant Murphy Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Mel blanc/alyson court/alyssa milano